The instant invention is directed in general to locomotive diesel engines, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for performance based assessment of a locomotive diesel engine.
In diesel locomotive operations, a significant concern is the soundness of a locomotive's engine. Failure of a locomotive's engine could cause serious damage, costly repairs and significant operational delays. Most often, by the time a problem within a locomotive's diesel engine is detected and located, the degradation is too severe to reverse and part replacement, although costly, is the only alternative.
Accordingly, monitoring a diesel engine for indications of degradation is a high priority in diesel locomotive operations. However, monitoring the operation of a locomotive's engine is difficult because of the wide range of operating conditions a locomotive encounters while in use. During a typical operating period, a diesel powered locomotive may travel several thousand miles enduring constant changes in temperature, altitude, load and many other performance variables. With each change in operating conditions, output from a diesel engine changes accordingly. Monitoring the actual performance data from a diesel engine, such as the exhaust temperature or intake air temperature, in order to monitor performance would be an exercise in futility, as the performance data will vary widely as the many changes in ambient temperature, altitude and load take place during operation.
Therefore, it is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for an apparatus and method for monitoring a locomotive's diesel engine operating performance which accounts for the many changes in conditions that take place during a typical period of locomotive operation. It is a purpose of this invention, to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.